vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie Honey (Tears)
|-|Hitomi Kisaragi= |-|Mysterious Honey= |-|Cutie Honey= Summary Hitomi Kisaragi (如月瞳 Kisaragi Hitomi, codename: Cutie Honey) is an advanced A.I. android created by Dr. Kisaragi and the main heroine of the 2016 film Cutie Honey: Tears. Hitomi was created by Dr. Kisaragi upon learning of his daughter's fate as well as the truth behind the upper cities of the world. Using his daughter's neural data, Hitomi was created with a highly advanced AI system that also gave Hitomi human emotions. Sent down to the surface to fight for the oppressed and end the reign of Jill, Hitomi uses her abilities as the Warrior of Love Cutie Honey. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely much higher Name: Hitomi Kisaragi, Cutie Honey Origin: Cutie Honey: Tears Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Android, Aggregate of nanomachines, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nanotechnology, Transmutation (can convert matter and possibly create all kinds of materials), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Her Airborne Element Fixing Device semi-permanently generates energy), Shapeshifting (Able to take any form, limited only by human-like proportion, including Disguise Mastery, Clothing Generation, and can alter age in some rare cases), High hand-to-hand combat skills, Enhanced Senses, Has a highly developed memory, Transformation, possible Technology Manipulation (was created as part of Kisaragi's research on how AI controls the city), Resistance to poisonous rain, chemicals and abnormal weather conditions, Seductive Hypnotism, Levitation, Adaptation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, possibly High; due to the nanobots that power her system constantly upgrading and adapting to their environment, the Airborne Element Fixing Device can reassemble itself), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), possible Weapon Summoning, Reactive Power Level (Imperfect but gets upgraded with every regeneration), possible Master Swordswoman and Vehicular Mastery, Absorption Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely much higher Speed: At least Hypersonic (Kept up with Sister Jill) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely much higher Durability: At least Wall level, likely much higher Stamina: Near limitless; Her Airborne Element Fixing Device semi-permanently generates energy and constantly adapting itself Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with her device Standard Equipment: Airborne Element Fixing Device Intelligence: Has a highly developed memory, unpredictable, preloaded with numerous amount of skills that allows her to blend in to any environment or become anyone Weaknesses: As Hitomi was built to fully replicate a human, she feels the pain and injuries as a regular human would. Because of this, she has the standard weaknesses of a human including the need to power herself with calories and medical aid. While this was used against her in the battle against Jill, Honey used this to her advantage by fully accepting the flaws of being a human to have the unpredictability needed to overpower Jill. Feats: * Absorbed a massive cloud of toxic gases, non-biodegradable chemicals Explanations The Airborne Element Fixing Device's main function is to manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms. Honey commonly uses the air molecules in the atmosphere to fuse them together to create something simple like a rapier or as complex as a motorcycle. The device can also change Honey's appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. Gallery File:1166453_1200.jpg File:StcfQt1.jpg File:JgZrbBjnlTUVkttPp6nDBXWKr5M9WSJqlTX3nwAJYiw.jpg|Promotional Art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Age Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Transformation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Seduction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Orphans Category:Vigilantes Category:Machines Category:Magical Girls Category:Artificial Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Tier 9